User blog:Jasmin231/Designs for Adoption
I don't actually know if anyone's interested in these, but I have some designs I don't have the motivation to make into actual OCs, and don't want to keep them as just designs, so bam! Adoptables. 'Some Quick Guidelines' *Needless to say, please ask ''to adopt. *Try to limit the amount you take! It's no fun if someone takes all of the designs. *I want to make sure these are put to good use! I would like to hear at least a quick summary of what you have planned for them! I have a few tidbits for some of them, but you ''can ''disregard these. I just like spouting my ideas. *A name would also be nice for the ones I haven't named myself! *Please don't be rude if I happen to decline your offer. I don't think this is likely to happen, but just in case... *You're allowed to tweak the designs once you adopt, if you desire. I'd rather the names (for those who have them) weren't changed, though. * I can provide colour palettes and/or better refs for the designs, if you want them. * I will likely be updating this with more designs in the future. Adoptables '#1'''- Unnamed Shroob Princess 'Parentage': One of the Shroob Princesses, either Younger or Elder Origin: '''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time '''Alignment: Antagonist A young alien lady who isn't too pleased to be here. While not directly related to either of the previous Princesses, she's currently in line for the throne. She isn't too fond of her destiny, but hey, the chance to avenge her successors isn't one she'll pass by. She likely has a family member (either sibling or cousin) to take the role she won't. She also likely requires a translator of sorts in order to be understood, thanks to Shroob not being a commonly-spoken language. '#2'- Magnus Ikasomen Parentage: Callie/Agent 1 Origin: Splatoon series Alignment: Protagonist? Magnus is a pretty chill guy, very "live and let live". He's very into music (I'm not sure what kind yet), regardless of his mom's ex-idol status, and would like to get into the industry himself. He's very up for collaboration in this territory. He's proobably a sucker for his aesthetics. His name is based off of the genus of the bigfin squid, magnapinna, and ikasomen is a squid dish where the meat is sliced to resemble noodles, continuing the patterns used with some of the other Splatoon kids on the wikia. His hairstyle is an available option for boy inklings in Splatoon 2, and his outfit is based on various Squid Sister concept designs. '#3'- Darla Stageplay Parentage: Sally Stageplay and her husband Origin: Cuphead Alignment: Antagonist Douglas' marginally older sister! She's the one who never fails to get on his nerves, and he likely does the same for her. You just have to love that one sibling talent. Darla insists she, being both older and ''looking more like mom, should be the one reprising her role. It doesn't ''matter ''that Douglas is ''"better" with the parasol! She's got stage presence to spare! She gives off genuine confidence that only worsens his insecurities. She's a ripe young starlet, and won't let the world forget that! Darla is very 'into' the glitz and glam of the modern world, regardless of her understanding or tendency (rather, the lack thereof) to indulge in it. Category:Blog posts